Abstract A natural protein molecule, scytovirin (SVN) from cyanobacteria has been found to have a strong inhibitory activity against Ebola infection. This project will utilize the anti-viral property of scytovirin and in combination with lactic acid bacteria (LAB) to build up an anti-Ebola inhibitor mucosal delivery approach for the control of Ebola infection and transmission. This bacteria-based approach will be effective because the SVN inhibitor can be directly delivered at the mucosal surfaces right at the ports of viral entry. These anti-Ebola bacteria may not only be utilized for prevention, but also for treatment. Because the LAB can colonize in human body, a long- term efficacy could be achieved. This approach is also simple and cost-effective that can be easily used and managed in the regions of Ebola outbreaks and especially in the developing countries.